Epic Rap Battles of Fnaf
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Rated T for swearing.
1. Freddy vs Bonnie

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a separate parody songs thing... Since I love these guys so much I've decided to do a Epic Rap battles of Fnaf... Based off of Epic rap battles of history. The first one will be a parody of John Lennon vs Bill O'Riley. Link to original vid is right here** **video/KNVZrP1c97Ga/category/nice-peter/tag/picture-songs/series/nicepeter. Now on with the rap**

Epic rap battles of Fnaf

Bonnie

Vs

Freddy

Begin

Bonnie:

Scree, you're giving us a bad name, you need to shut up

Why you hide in the women's bathroom, are you a transvestite

You're the kind of bear that couldn't kill anyone, even if he tried

You need to stop hiding and reveal yourself for an hour

You look like that stupid Golden bear, the one that crashes games

My name is Bonnie, I'm a legend, I can see through all your hallucinations

I wonder how much Foxy the Pirate threatened you to kill the guard

Freddy:

You fucking rabbit, hiding in the backstage room

Well you're about to be killed by this scary bear that'll kick you in the face

Quit your bitching Bonnie, you call me Mr Freddy Fazbear

When it comes to stomping Bunnies I come recommended highly

You suck, between you and me there's a big damn difference

I'll beat oh so bad, you'll weep like the dead children did

You're Chica's bitch with less talent then Jimmy Stewart

And I'd rather kill the guard then play guitar bitch

Bonnie:

Well you can't beat me bear, but I'll kick your hat for free

I'll take Chica's cupcake and give you a reason to die

I'm sick and tired of his you scheme to bit of children's heads

Why don't you take a vacation, and get the fuck out

Freddy:

Because I'm evil, heart blacker then the purple man

One thousand dollar shows I use to stomp out a Bunny Don't tell me to get the fuck out, that's how I survive

Wait there's Foxy... What... Fuck it, we'll do it live

Who won

Who's next

You decide

Epic rap battles of Fnaf

 **I hope you enjoyed this rap. I certainly enjoyed writing it. If you did make sure to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out Parody Songs for more well Parody songs. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chica vs Toy Chica

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another Epic rap battle of Fnaf. This one will be based on Darth Vader vs Adolf Hiter. Link to video is here** **/watch?v=AFA-rOls8YA. Now on with the battle, enjoy.**

Epic rap battles of Fnaf

Toy Chica

Vs

Original Chica

Chica:

I am the Original Chica! The cupcake was my idea

Little known fact; Also the only female

You are a Toy with your little bib and panties

And a beak to cover up those messed up teeth

You are a chicken that jumps

I am a chicken truly scary

Even went back in time and turned you whack as a prequel

Cuz look at you, you look like a slutty whore

I preferred it when it was just me, the original version

Toy Chica:

You can't rhyme against the Toy animatronics why even bother

So many dudes have fantasies about you, who even knows if we're related

You're a pissed off little bitch with a dirty little bib

You call that a cupcake, I call that dirty pancakes on a plate

You bitch, everything that you did, I'm the mother fucker who created it

I'm the original toy animatronic, you're just a bunch of spare parts

My rapping skills make yours look like someone stuffed a kid in a suit

Chica:

You stink Toy, your raps smell something sour

You need to wash up slut, here step into a shower

I'll turn all our friends against you; just my looks breed haters

What's a fake beak VS a clan of all your stupid friends

Toy Chica:

Suck my robot breasts

Now take a step back and allow me to freeze yours off

A little bath in the ice, for your duck like ass

We'll call that damn Enragement child, see who'll be inhaling now

Who won

Who's next

You decide

Epic rap battles of Fnaf

 **I hope you enjoyed this Epic rap battle on Fnaf. If you did make sure to leave a review. Make sure to check out my other song thing called Parody songs if you want to Umm read... I guess? You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
